Please don't leave
by GSRFAN91
Summary: Sara hands her resognation in after hearing Grissom's speach to DR Lurie. Just a short fic what popped into my head when watching friends :D


_This is not beta-red so please forgive any mis spellings :D_

_This is set straight after season 4: butterflied_

_I was watching an episode of friends (and you'll proberly guess which one when you read this :D) and i thought great idea for a story:D_

_Hope you enjoy_

_Please review :D_

**Please don't leave**

"Sara whats this?" Grissom asked looking down at the piece of paper Sara had just handed him,

"My resignation Grissom, am going back to San Fransisco, my plane leaves in an hour" Sara replied from her standing postion in front of Grissom's desk.

"Why?" Grissom asked confusion etched in his face. _is she leaving because of me?_

"Because Grissom, I don't get no respect around here not even of you." Sara exclaimed

"I do respect you" _i love you_

"No you don't Grissom, you are only saying that to make me stay and its not going to work."

_Please don't make this harder then it already is _she thought

"The labs need you Sara" Grissom replied _I need you_

"Screw the lab" Sara headed for the door and hesitated before turning to face Grissom with tears falling down her cheeks.

"I cant see you everyday to know I mean something to you but you cant take the risk"

Grissom looked up at Sara with a shock expression. _she heard me?_

"Yeah I heard your confession to DR Lurie I was behind the glass, goodbye Gil" with that Sara turned and left Grissom staring at the empty space she once stood

_Why didn't she tell me sooner that she heard me, why was she even there? Maybe I am really too late._

"Hey Griss" Cathrine spoke bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Whats up Griss? You look like you have seen a ghost"

"Sara has left" Grissom whispered staring at his hands

"What do you mean she has left?" Cathrine asked

"She handed her resignation in and shes heading back to San Fransisco "

_I cant let her do this _he thought _I have to tell her how I feel or I'll regret it for the rest of my life._

Grissom raised from his chair and headed for the door.

"Wow Grissom, wheres the fire?" shocked at his sudden movement

"I'm going after her Cathrine, I cant let her leave without her knowing how I feel"

Without giving Cathrine a chance to answer he left his office and half sprinted to his SUV.

"Finally the bug man has got his nose out of the microscope"Cath smiled before heading back to work.

--

Grissom arrived at the airport after speeding there and at least driving through 2 red lights.

Looking at his watch he relized 15 minutes till sSra's plane leaves.

Checking the boards to see which gate sara will be at he found it _gate 6 _he thought _the first day we meet 6th september1991 _Gsmiled at the coiensedence and ran to the gate.

He reached the gate and looked around for Sara, he saw her sat on the bench reading a forensic magazine he smiled at the image before heading over to her.

"Sara" Grissom said breathless from all the running he had done.

"Grissom what the hell are you doing here?" Sara asked looking at where he stood in front of her

_Why is he breathless,has he been running?_

"Sara please don't leave, I need you" taking hold of Saras hands Grissom pulled her up into a standing position.

"I have to leave Gil, I cant stay here anymore"

_Listen to your head not your heart Sara_

"Please Sara don't leave" Grissom repeated with pleading eyes "I love you"

_I don't think id be able to cope if you leave me _he thought

"I love you too Griss but…"

"Miss, the plane leave in less than five minutes, are you boarding?"the gate attendant ask, intrupting Sara.

"Sara please stay, I know what to do about this" they was a hint of sadness in his voice and Sara head it.

"Im sorry Gil" Sara answered tears falling down her face "I have to go, they are waiting for me"

Sara turned around and headed for her plane.

"I've lost her forever"Grissom whispered to no-one in particular, he felt tears in his eyes before heading back to his car without taking a look back.

--

Grissom had been sat in his office for around an 1hour, after leaving the airport.

He tried to do some paperwork but his mind would drift off to the scene earlier.

"Why couldn't she stay?" Grissom whispered to himself "I love her"

"I love you too"

Grissoms head shot up and saw Sara leaning against the doorframe with a big grin on her face.

(flashback)

"Oh my God, what am I doing" Sara murmered standing in front of the gate.

She turned round and saw Grissom walk away

"Miss are you boarding the plane?" the gate assistant asked, Sara was still watching Grissom walk away.

"Miss?"

"Oh sorry no I will not be boarding" Sara smiled

"I'm staying her" Sara collected her luggage and headed back to the lab.

--

She hesitated before heading for Grissoms office.

She arrived and noticed his body language had changed, he look liked a tired old man.

_Did I do that to him?_

Grissom's speaking pulled her out of her thoughts, before she answered she smiled "I love you too"

(End of flashback)

"You didn't leave" Grissoms eyes had lit up and It didn't go un noticed by Sara

"How could I? I couldn't leave after everything you said"Sara whispered entering his office and shutting the door behind her.

Grissom left his chair and stood in front of Sara caressing her cheek

"I'm glad you stayed" he whispered

"Am glad too" Sara smiled her best smile just for him

Grissom leaned in and passionately kissed her

_Her lips feel so soft on mine._

After a while Grissom breathlessly pulled away from Sara, woundering if this has been as amazing for her as it has been for him.

"Am never letting you go again" Grissom said slightly breathless, gazing into the chocolate brown eyes he once fell in love with.

"Good, because I want to be here with you, no more playing games, this is it okay" Sara smiled shyly framing his face with her hands wanting to feel his soft lips on hers again.

"You and me together" Grissom leaned in and before they lips met he breathed "Sounds perfect_"_

**THE END**

_A/n- hoped you liked :d tell me if you did or didnt :D_

_please review :D_

_this is proberly the only story i have wrote that i am happy with so please tell me what you think :D_

_thanks for reading :D_


End file.
